1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an absorbent article, more particularly to a sanitary napkin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sanitary napkin is an indispensable product for women in the period of menstruating. The sanitary napkin is designed to absorb body exudate and to avoid leakage of the exudate. However, in use, the sanitary napkin tightly contacts the user's skin so as to create a wet, hot, and unventilated environment therebetween, which is a hotbed for microorganisms, thereby resuming in microbial infection, itching, and other symptoms. Moreover, bad odor is also likely to be produced.